falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Выходец из Убежища
Выходец из УбежищаПоскольку игрок может назвать свой персонаж любым именем, словосочетание «''Vault Dweller''» не является личным именем и не привязано к женскому или мужскому полу. или Житель Убежища ( ) — главный действующий персонаж компьютерной игры Fallout. Выходец известен тем, что победил армию супермутантов во главе с Создателем и основал небольшую деревню Арройо. Биография Fallout Смотритель Убежища 13 отправляет Выходца на поверхность, чтобы найти новый водяной чип взамен сломавшегося. Причём Выходец — не первый, кого Смотритель послал во внешний мир. Первого посланца можно увидеть прямо у выхода — от Эда остался только скелет в одежде жителя Убежища, нож и пара магазинов к пистолету. Второй посланец, Талиус, продвинулся гораздо дальше, однако был облучён и позже пойман супермутантами для превращения в им подобного, но вместо этого превратился в некое подобие гуля. Его можно встретить в библиотеке Последователей Апокалипсиса в Могильнике. После неудачных поисков в Убежище 15 и сделки с торговцами водой в Хабе он находит водяной чип в Убежище 12. После того, как Выходец приносит новый водяной чип, Смотритель пугается информации об окружающем мире и отправляет Выходца на уничтожение Создателя и армии супермутантов. Получив от Выходца сведения, что Убежищу больше ничто не угрожает, Смотритель, не желая возникновения у населения идеи покинуть Убежище, изгоняет Выходца. Изгнание thumb|120px|Изгнанный из Убежища 13После изгнания из Убежища 13 Выходец долго бродил по пустыне, но не решался отходить далеко от Убежища. Группа жителей убежища, узнав о том, что произошло с Выходцем, покинула Убежище 13 и последовала за ним. Вскоре они нашли Выходца и примкнули к нему. Арройо Два месяца спустя Выходец с небольшой группой жителей Убежища и примкнувших к ним жителей пустоши отправился на север, к Большому каньону и основал небольшую деревню. Первоначально Выходец направлял разведчиков обратно к Убежищу, чтобы помочь единомышленникам, которые остались в Убежище, но вскоре он прекратил эти попытки. Выходец обучил своих соплеменников всему, чему он научился в пустоши. В итоге Арройо начал процветать. Выходец влюбился в Пэт, и женился на ней, заведя семью по примеру своих соплеменников. Строительство Арройо было завершено 18 августа 2167 года. Под предводительством Выходца и Пэт Арройо расширялся и становился сильнее. В 2188 году у Выходца и Пэт родилась дочь. Уход 16 января 2208 года, через несколько лет после смерти Пэт, Выходец из Убежища написал свои мемуары. Вскоре после этого он уходит из Арройо. Перед уходом Выходец оставляет сложенным на кровати свой комбинезон убежища. После месяца траура Арройо возвращается к нормальной жизни. thumb|Выходец в 2208 году Осенью 2208 года Выходец был замечен в Техасе, где его знали под именем Wasteland Stranger (Пустынный Странник, Странствующий по Пустоши). Он посетил город Карбон, где помог местным жителям спастись от рейдеров (и даже убил около дюжины бандитов«''I had to kill a dozen or so raiders just to get these people to safety''»), но вскоре покинул город и продолжил путешествие на юг. Известно, что он помог добраться до города Лос послушнику Братства Стали. О дальнейшей судьбе Выходца из Убежища информации не имеется. Наследие right|thumb|Статуя Выходца в НКР Выходца почитают как героя — он спас человечество от гибели. В столице НКР, бывшем Шейди Сэндс, Выходцу был воздвигнут памятник. Выходца упоминают под разными именами, в том числе «Выходец из Убежища», «Незнакомец» (используется теми, кто не верит, что Выходец мог происходить из Убежища). Сам Выходец подписывает свои мемуары не иначе, как «Странник». Дети, которые слышали о его истории, часто играли в игру «Найди Убежище 13», некоторые из этих детей, даже когда выросли, были одержимы желанием найти бывший дом Выходца из Убежища. Президент Танди иногда спонсировала таких авантюристов. Интересные факты * Несмотря на то, что в Fallout можно выбрать персонаж мужского или женского пола, каноничный пол Выходца из Убежища — мужской. * Игрок может выбрать возраст Выходца из Убежища во время создания персонажа в Fallout. Возраст может быть от 16 лет до 35. Хотя в Библии Fallout 0 есть запись, что он родился в 2141 году. Из этого можно сделать вывод что на момент начала игры Fallout (5 декабря 2161 г.) ему исполнилось 19-20 лет. * Хотя игрок может сделать выбор между уничтожением Создателя и присоединением к его армии, по канону Выходец уничтожил Создателя. * В меню Fallout 3 на одном из слайдов можно заметить надпись Vault Dweller Property (собственность Выходца из Убежища). * Изначально в качестве концовки Fallout планировалось, что Выходца из Убежища встретят как героя и будут праздновать его возвращение в Убежище 13. Появление Выходец из Убежища появляется в Fallout и Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, также он упоминается в большинстве игр [[Серия игр Fallout|серии Fallout]]. Упоминания в других играх * В Fallout 2 главный герой, Избранный, — внук Выходца. Также Выходец упоминается Танди, Гарольдом, Маркусом и Ленни. * В Fallout 3 в терминале Цитадели говорится о контактах Джона Мэксона с таинственной личностью, известной как «Житель Убежища». * В Fallout Tactics Латам упоминает Выходца в одном из своих голодисков в Оцеоле. * В Fallout: New Vegas Иезекииль упоминает Выходца как «героя», уничтожившего банду Ханов. Галерея VaultDwellerFO1End.png|Выходец из Убежища и Джейкорен у входа в Убежище 13 в конце Fallout Vault Dweller.gif|Выходец из Убежища в Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Old_FO1_ad.jpg|Предрелизное изображение Выходца из Убежища на обложке журнала Fo2 Manual Mad Max.png|Выходец из Убежища в виде Волт-Боя в своих мемуарах Fo2 Manual Wanderer.png Примечания en:Vault Dweller de:Vaultbewohner pl:Przybysz z Krypty es:Morador del Refugio hu: Vault Dweller Категория:Персонажи Fallout Категория:Обитатели Убежища 13 Категория:Обитатели Арройо Fallout 1 Категория:Персонажи Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Категория:Люди Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout 2 Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout 3 Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout Tactics Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout